


A Day of Hundred Years

by Polarissruler



Category: Charlotte (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Heavy Angst, Other, Present Tense, Shunsuke is a mess, Suicidal Thoughts, Tragedy, after epsiode 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarissruler/pseuds/Polarissruler
Summary: Pooh is dead. The light is no more. Nowhere to run, nowhere to go. Shun stays on the roof, trying to forget the pain, the suffering, the deadly regret.





	A Day of Hundred Years

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! First, thank you so much for the over 100 Kudos in total! You have no idea how happy that made me! Now for the work - I'm trying a new style that's pretty fun to write (also pretty hard, but that's another topic). Tell me if you like it! The title and the last sentence, for those who wonder, come from a 'Winnie The Pooh quote': “If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day so I never have to live without you.” I just thought it fit so much with Pooh's nickname and the feelings I wanted to evoke.

Shunsuke sits on the roof in the night. The chilly wind sings of loneliness and fright. Shun simply pulls his jacket tighter around him. Even when it rains – dark clouds that make the light wane – he stays there and stares at one point. All those days lie wasted in his legs; his grand plans reduced to empty ash.

Shun turns to the sky. All those stars should be shining, cruelly forcing their light and desires. Could fate – that harsh mistress of so many failures – be the one chasing them? Impossible? Maybe, but again and again, she takes the time for a dance in her dress, drenched in blood and black regrets, and they spin around, pushing the world apart. They ram and crash, and every restart pushes them back in their deadly dance.

Ah, giving up and blaming everything to fate felt like Heaven. Just some blind fatalism – and all responsibilities melt away, like snow on a hot summer day. No care should be left in the world; nothing would be his fault. And yet, like steam in the eyes, the memories return only to cloud the mind. No matter how much Shun tried and begged, never fate took away his regret.

Where have we gone, where will we go? How to run away from this chilling sorrow? Should Shun follow his brother’s footsteps and waste himself in useless decadence? To pretend he is fine and all will be right, without a will to live or a heart to fight? To struggle and die inside every time he has to look good and fake his smile? To walk in shadows over the grave in one direction – until nothing remains? Or to take the years of abuse to come and fuse them swiftly in a moment one? To follow the scythe’s sweet perfume and give himself into the chilling allure?

The roof is tiny, the edge is near. What he has left in life to fear? The lips of death smile and all shadows dance; Shun stands up and walks, like in a trance. The stars will judge, but who will care? The future without him somehow will fare. Cold wind blows him further to the end. One step – one step, and to Pooh, Shun it will send. Like an angel, flying in the sky, Shun will dream. Then, he will die.

Someone catches him by hand – it feels warm, feels like home. Shun feels a smile – a smile long gone. He tries to touch it and attacks the dark. Nothing. A memory, cruel like a shark. It bites the happiness, it chews the warmth – all left in Shun is an ice block hard. He jumps at the memory and catches the air. Where are you, Pooh? Where? Where?

Shun sits once again and the night goes on. Too cowardly to rise, too stupid to fall. Doomed to wander forever, in coldness and fear, until the second-last day of the hundredth year.


End file.
